Spearmint Toothpaste
by hoenheim-of-light51
Summary: Thought of this during practice for a culinary competition that's taking up SO much of my time! Luckily, we're competeing tomorrow, so it'll be over soon. I just HAD to finish this before I left! EdxRiza. Romance. Oneshot.


**Spearmint Toothpaste**

Bathed in the pink-yellow glow of sunrise, Edward Elric stood over an open suitcase, pondering the totality of its contents. He ran his fingertips over the top layer, staring intently at it as he ran over his list of required items in his sleep-deprived brain, checking necessities off his list when their sensation came to his skin; if what he was searching for wasn't there, he would excavate the many-layered pile until he'd found it. Every now and then, he would nod to himself, assurance of some belonging briefly thought lost coming to him, and then smile quietly with a grateful breath; though he was normally very good about keeping track of his things, even he was not immune from the occasional bought of forgetfulness—especially when he was packing under the current circumstances.

"Leaving?"

Edward turned, fingers resting lightly on the cover of one of his more important books—the final item on his mental checklist—and smiled, though he was disappointed to answer, "Yeah."

Riza gazed at him from the doorway, arms crossed as she leaned against the framework, a smirk on her face to let him know she wasn't oblivious to the sharpness his glazed eyes gained once he beheld her. She was wearing a lavender tank-top and a pair of gray sweats which, he had reason to believe, hadn't been seen by anyone in a long while, or even anyone at all. They were both more than a little small, but fit well enough so that her skin was covered, though they were extremely tight. Most-likely, they were worn as a way to stave off the light chill of early morning, rather than in regards to modesty. They both knew there was nothing she could keep hidden that he hadn't already seen.

Edward returned to his suitcase, much more awake and slightly flustered.

Riza, grinning all the while, padded across the room towards him, "How long this time?"

"Two days. Most of that time will be spent on trains, though." He sighed, "It's promising more than enough _boredom_, anyway."

"Sounds it," Riza answered.

As she reached him, Riza slid her arms about his waist, pulling him against her with a smile and gentle murmur of pleasure. Unable to resist, he reclined against her, allowing her to slide her lips over his ear, and toy gently with the lobe.

"_I could come with you_."

Her low, velvety whisper raised goose bumps on his skin. She may not have been serious—they both knew that—but he needed only the joke to make his head spin. She was not unaware of this, and he could feel her grinning against his neck.

He raised a shaking hand up and placed it on her silky blonde hair, then trailed it slowly over to her cheek, finding its temperature similar to his own. Slowly, savoring the feel of her skin, he reached her chin and tugged it gently upward. The muscles in his neck flexed against her as he turned to brush her lips with his own, moaning quietly to the taste of her which, even when immediately following her awakening, was almost too fantastic for him to bear. She smiled, opening his lips with her tongue, enjoying the prickle on her taste buds left by the remnants of his spearmint toothpaste.

They were joined in this way for a short, blissful period, before Riza broke away. Pressing her forehead against his, she whispered, "Two days is a long time, you know."

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad," he grinned. "You'll be too focused on work to even notice I'm gone."

"I suppose," Riza chuckled. "I'll still expect some kind of update."

"I've never failed before, have I?"

"No. No you haven't."

And with that, they pressed their lips together once more, before loosing themselves from the others grip. Edward closed his suitcase and Riza stepped back, observing him with a loving eye as he confirmed the slip of paper in his pocket to be his ticket, and then moved towards the front door of the apartment.

As the door creaked open, he looked back, smiling. Their eyes locked, and there passed between them a wordless goodbye, and silent assurances that one would return safely, and that the other would be waiting, before the door was shut.

Riza stared at the white-painted wood for a time, waiting until the sensations left by his body had faded from her perception, before she at last turned to make her way back to bed; she still had a few hours until she had to go into the office. However, she found herself wondering, as she entered the bedroom, just how well she would be able to sleep.

Her bed, she knew, would be very cold.


End file.
